Wagamama no Love
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke terancam putus karena sesuatu/"Sasuke-kun"/Apa kau menyukai Karin, Uchiha!"/ "Aku, aku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti!"/"Kau sungguh menyukaiku?"/ "Kata-katamu memang romantis tapi nada bicaramu itu seperti mau mengajak berkelahi saja." /"Kumohon. Dengan ini kau mau menerimaku kembali."/for SasuSaku Fanday 2013. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Wagamama no Love © tsundere**

**Rated: T (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Genre: Romance and drama (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan) :D…**

**Special fic for SasuSaku fanday! Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu!**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke terancam putus karena sesuatu/"Sasuke-kun"/Apa kau menyukai Karin, Uchiha?!"/** **"Aku, aku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti!"/"Kau sungguh menyukaiku?"/ "Kata-katamu memang romantis tapi nada bicaramu itu seperti mau mengajak berkelahi saja." /"Kumohon. ****Dengan ini kau mau menerimaku kembali."/for SasuSaku Fanday. Enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wagamama no Love ~**

Suasana kota Konoha begitu tenang malam itu. Angin bertiup kencang dan tetes demi tetes salju tampak berjatuhan bak gerimis yang datang. Tak banyak orang lalu lalang di daerah itu. Setiap orang menginginkan ketenangan di rumah mereka masing-masing pada saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Kecuali dua orang manusia berbeda jenis yang masih sibuk melangkah di tengah dinginnya tempat itu. Sang gadis asyik menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Sedangkan, sang pria hanya tak berkata-kata sambil tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku jaket tebalnya.

"Kau tak kedinginan?!" Tanya sang gadis yang masih sibuk menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak juga." jawab sang pria sekenanya.

Sang gadis, atau sebut saja Sakura menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk duduk menepi di halte. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu bis? Aku pikir aku tidak begitu yakin bisa pulang kerumah dengan selamat kalau keadaannya begini." Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku halte.

"Hn, terserah kamu saja." Sasuke, pria itu memasang tampang kesal.

"Heh? Kenapa wajahmu itu? Kenapa memasang tampang kesal begitu?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke memalingkan wajah, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ayolah, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sakura merengek manja. Ia menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Huh, kenapa harus ada 'dia' di kelasmu tadi?"

"'Dia'? 'Dia' siapa?" Tanya Sakura inosen.

"'Dia' si setan merah! Siapa lagi yang sering mendekatimu selain 'dia'?!"

Sakura terkikik. "Hahaha, kawaii. Kau cemburu padaku, ne? Hah, kupikir kau tidak mempedulikanku."

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Kau itu 'kan hanya milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu." jawab Sasuke.

"Hah, kau manis sekali, Sasuke-kun. Kupikir kau hanya sosok yang dingin." Sakura mencibir.

"Heuh, memalukan." Sasuke merasa wajahnya telah dibuat memerah oleh perkataannya sendiri tadi.

Sakura menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lagi, kemudian menempelkannya ke kedua pipi tirus Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak. Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke membalasnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Aku tahu itu. Bagaimana pun juga kau itu manusia. Hehehe…" kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih…Saku!"

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Ino. Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baru datang langsung nyari Sasuke. Aku 'gak lihat. Memang ada apa?"

"Gomennasai, aku buru-buru. Aku harus mencari Sasuke. Sampai jumpa, Ino." Sakura berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih melongo di tempat.

"Huh. Ada apa dengannya?"

Sakura terus berlari mencari Sasuke. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolah. Rupanya benar, Sasuke tengah duduk sambil membaca bukunya. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan Sakura sekarang. "Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu?"

"Ano, kupikir kau belum datang." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil kepada Sasuke. "Maukah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas rumahku ini, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kiri, "Hm? Tugas apa itu?!"

"Ini ada tugas fisika yang diberikan Shikaku-sensei dan ini sangat sulit. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengerjakannya. Mau, ya…" Sakura memelas.

"Berapa nomor?"

"Hah? Gak banyak, kok! Hanya sepuluh nomor. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya. Kau 'kan 'jenius'." Sakura menoel-noel lengan Sasuke. Ia juga agak menekankan kata 'jenius'.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya cuma-cuma. Harus ada syaratnya." Sasuke menyeringai licik.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Hah?! Kau ini. Ya, sudah! Apa syaratnya?!"

Sasuke menunjuk pipi kanannya. "Cium dulu!"

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. "Apa? Aku malu. Sudahlah, kerjakan saja, Sasuke-kun!"

"A, a, a, tidak bisa begitu. Mana ada orang mau bekerja sukarela. Apalagi jaman sekarang itu 'kan gak ada lagi yang gratisan. Cepatlah! Cium atau kau akan dihukum oleh Shikaku-sensei!"

"Argh! Kau tega sekali membuatku dihukum, lagipula ini memalukan sekali. Aku sungguh malu, tahu."

"Malu? Untuk apa? Kita 'kan hanya berdua di sini. Masih baik aku tidak menyuruhmu mencium bibirku."

Sakura tambah blushing. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "A-apa?! Kau ini! Ya, sudah. Aku lakukan sajalah." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan.

CUP! "Sudah!" Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hanya segitu? Aku ini pacarmu apa bukan? Kok kayak nyium bayi gitu?!"

"Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau banyak bicara begitu?" Sakura jadi risih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku seperti ini 'kan hanya di depanmu saja."

"Heuh, ya, ya, ya. Hei, cepat kerjakan! Aku ke kelas dulu, nanti bukunya kuambil saat istirahat nanti. Ja…" pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah! Ja…"

.

.

.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai di bangkunya. "Sasuke-kun, sudah?"

Sasuke menyerahkan buku Sakura ke pemiliknya. "Sudah." Kemudian ia menyeringai lagi.

Sakura melihat hasil kerja Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau hanya mengerjakan lima nomor saja? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, soalnya ada sepuluh nomor."

"Aku tahu itu, Saku-chan."

"Lalu, mana kelima nomornya lagi?!"

Sasuke menunjuk pipi kirinya. "Ada di sini."

Sakura heran. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jawaban sisa kelima nomor itu ada di pipi kiriku ini. Kalau kau mau menciumnya lagi, maka akan kukerjakan sisa kelima nomor itu. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Kyaa! Baka! Kenapa mengucapkannya terang-terangan begitu?!" wajah Sakura memerah padam.

"Kenapa memangnya?! Tidak ada orang lain disini. Semua murid sedang istirahat. Ayo, cepat lakukan!"

"Haduh, kau ini." Sakura kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hah, sudah. Aku malu sekali tahu…" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahaha. Duduklah. Temani aku di sini." Sasuke memulai mengerjakan tugas milik Sakura.

Sakura pun duduk sesuai dengan permintaan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil kalau mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah asyik mengerjakan tugasnya. 'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…' batin Sakura. Keheningan pun mulai melanda tempat itu.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bisa begitu jenius?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hm? Pertanyaan konyol. Aku jenius karena keluargaku memang sudah jenius sejak dilahirkan."

"Uchiha hebat, ya. Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka. Tak perlu kesulitan mengerjakan tugas dan tak perlu takut serta panik saat ujian datang."

"Hn. Itulah bagusnya menjadi Uchiha."

"Kau juga pasti merasa tenang karena keturunanmu akan seperti dirimu itu."

"Heh, aku memang ingin keturunanku nantinya akan jenius sepertiku, tapi aku tidak ingin nantinya ia juga bersikap dingin. Melainkan aku ingin nantinya ia bersikap ramah dan lembut sepertimu, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. "Hah, kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku padamu."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak, tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang."

"Ah, Ii desu yo. Kau tidak boleh izin dari klub lagi. Hm, aku pulang dulu." Sakura berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan, sahabat Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Err, ano, kalian sungguh ingin melakukannya? Kita 'kan sahabatnya Sakura-chan. Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu."ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hah, Hinata. Kau terlalu khawatir. Tak masalah. Kita lakukan saja. Ini 'kan demi kebaikannya juga. Lagipula hal seperti ini bukan tindakan yang keji, kok!" ucap Tenten dengan semangat membara.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." ucap Ino meyakinkan.

Ino dan Tenten pun menyeringai licik. Eh, tak lupa dengan background api yang menghiasinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, Sakura. Maaf, ya. Sasuke berangkat agak cepat pagi ini. Katanya ada urusan penting. Maaf, ya." Mikoto memasang raut kecewanya.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Selamat tinggal." Sakura berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun berangkat lebih cepat, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil menghembuskan napas kecewa. Sakura menatap kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Padahal, sebelum ke sekolah aku ingin memberikan ini ke Sasuke-kun. Hah, tak apalah. Aku 'kan masih bisa menemuinya di sekolah nanti."

Sakura melangkah dengan penuh semangat menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rencananya ia ingin makan siang bersama Sasuke saat jam istirahat nanti. Sakura agak penasaran dengan kesibukan Sasuke selama ini. Jadinya, ia segera ambil langkah menuju ruang kelas kekasihnya itu.

Sakura terus memasang senyum bahagianya. Begitu sampai di kelas Sasuke, senyumannya langsung luntur. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Karin.

"Ehm, Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura. Ia tersenyum manis. "Yo, ada apa, Sakura-chan?!" sapa Sasuke. Sakura masih terdiam. Ia terus menatap Karin yang tengah asyik menulis sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Iya. Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Kau kenapa? Kurang tidur, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Hehehe…"

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Kamu datang menemuiku pasti punya maksud."

"Ah, iya. Begini, apakah kau sibuk?"

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua tugas kelompokku dengan Karin. Jam istirahat nanti dan saat pulang sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Ahaha. Begitu, ya. Tugas kelompokmu 'banyak' juga." Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hei, sini. Biar kubisiki." Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura.

"Hah, apa?" Sakura menajamkan telinganya.

"Aku juga heran kenapa harus sekelompok dengan gadis itu." bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia terkikik. "Hahaha, sabar saja, deh." Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Karin merupakan siswi terpandai di sekolahnya. Pantas saja kalau mereka diminta kerja kelompok bersama.

"Oya, masih ada. Sini, sini. Mendekatlah lagi."

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendengar bisikan Sasuke. "Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Saki." CUP! Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengecup lembut pipi Sakura.

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya disertai rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Sakura membalasnya. Ia senang karena Sasuke mampu membaca kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

"Hah, terpaksa harus makan siang sendiri tadi. Baka!" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hei, Sakura." sapa Ino, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Eh, kalian? Belum pulang, nih?"

Ketiganya menggeleng. "Tadi kami habis melewati ruang kelas Sasuke. Hei, dia bersama Karin." Ino berucap dengan sumuangat-?-.

"Ah, iya. Mereka sedang belajar bersama." Sakura menjawab seadanya.

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau menunggunya. Jangan biarkan Karin mengambil momen-momen indah bersama Sasuke." Tenten menimpali.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Ia sangat sibuk. Tapi, aku juga heran kenapa ia punya begitu banyak tugas. Tapi, tapi, itu tidak masalah. Sasuke mengerti kok." Sakura tersenyum paksa.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Kalau gitu kami pulang dulu deh, Sakura. Kau juga harus pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura menatap gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya ia dibuat mati penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dan Karin di dalam sana. Bagaimanapun juga kalau ada dua manusia berbeda jenis berada dalam satu ruangan pasti akan mengundang rasa curiga juga. Apalagi kalau pria itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri.

"Aku harus percaya pada Sasuke-kun." Sakura melangkah keluar sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik lagi, kemudian berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. "Tidak bisa. Aku tetap penasaran!"

Sakura mengendap-endap menuju ruang kelas Sasuke. Setelah dilihat, "Eh? Kemana mereka?" Sakura celingukan mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Hm, kemudian yang nomor dua itu seperti ini pengerjaannya. Apakah aku benar?" ucap Karin dari kejauhan.

"Hahaha, bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Begini caranya, Karin. Lihat baik-baik." suara Sasuke menimpali. Sepertinya keduanya sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Heh? Mati aku. Harus sembunyi, nih." Sakura berlari menuju kelas sebelah.

Ia terus menatap gerak-gerik kedua orang itu. "Sepertinya mereka habis dari kantin. Hah. Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, Karin pasti sudah menikmati momen indah bersama Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berjalan mundur untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Tapi, ada salah satu kaki meja yang menyandung kakinya.

"Kyaa." BRUK! Sakura memejamkan mata, ia merasakan tubuhnya akan terjatuh. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahan punggungnya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. "Eh?!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto?! Ah, i-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku memang ceroboh." Sakura ojigi beberapa kali.

"Tak apa. Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Err, kau belum pulang?"

Sakura menggeleng beberapa kali. "Iya. Eh, aku-maksudku, aku akan segera pulang. Yah, aku akan segera pulang. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Naruto." Sakura segera berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hehehe, aku kasihan juga sama Sakura-chan. Kenapa 'mereka' harus melakukannya pada Sakura? Mana Hinata terima begitu saja lagi. Dasar si pig dan si cepol itu seenaknya mencuci otak Hime-ku." Naruto menangis lebay.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Sakura mencoba untuk menelpon Sasuke. Hendak menanyakan keadaanya.

"Halo, Sasuke."

"Eh, Saki. Yo, ada apa menelpon?" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Err, tidak. Ehm, aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Aku tidak sakit. Kenapa memangnya?" ucap Sasuke dengan ketidakpekaannya.

"Huh, apa salahnya jika aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu?! Kau ini."

"Maaf, Saku-chan. Aku sedang ada di rumah sakit."

Sakura membulatkan mata. "Hah? Rumah sakit? Kau sakit?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Karin. Sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi dia pingsan. Kata dokter, tekanan darah rendahnya kambuh. Jadi aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam. "Saku-chan? Kok kamu diam saja?"

Sakura terperanjat dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya. Ehm, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia belum siuman. Sejauh ini, belum ada keluarga atau kerabatnya yang muncul, jadi aku menemaninya dulu."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi, Sasuke, aku ingin pergi bersamamu besok malam. Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Iya. Aku akan datang kok. Apapun untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Sudah dulu, ya. Sepertinya aku sudah ngantuk. Sampai jumpa besok. Ja…"

"Hn, ja…"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Sakura telah bersiap menuju ke taman Konoha. Ia sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di sana. Rupanya, di taman Konoha sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk menunggunya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke. TUK! "Yo, sudah lama?"

"Ehm, yah. Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, Sakura."

"Ahaha, maaf. Ya, sudah. Kita jalan, yuk. Cuacanya semakin dingin, nih."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Ia menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo!"

Di tengah acara jalan-jalan itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Rupanya, itu adalah telepon dari Karin. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

Sakura menyadari raut aneh dari wajah Sasuke. "Uhm? Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Err…dari Karin."

Sakura menghembuskan napas, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Ayo, diangkat!"

Sasuke mengangkat panggilan Karin. Rupanya Karin meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menemaninya. Katanya ia tiba-tiba demam tinggi. Sasuke sempat merasa bimbang.

"Sakura, maaf. A-aku, ehm…harus menemani Karin dulu."

Sakura terkejut. "Eh? Kenapa harus Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan macam itu?!"

"Karena hanya aku orang yang bisa dihubunginya. Sebenarnya ada kerabatnya yang menemaninya kali ini, tapi katanya orang itu sedang keluar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk Karin."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain, hah?! Memangnya Sasuke-kun salah apa?! Sasuke-kun itu bukan pembantu yang seenaknya saja bisa diperintah!" Sakura mulai naik emosinya.

"Yah, memang bukan begitu. Aku pikir ini merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabku karena waktu itu aku bersama Karin juga." ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian tersenyum pahit. "Tanggung jawab bagaimana?! Karin sakit 'kan bukan salahmu. Lagipula, kau mau membatalkan acara kita demi Karin?"

"Sakura! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya…"

"Kalau kau pergi berarti kau sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi!"

"Sakura! Bersikap dewasalah! Apa kau ingin membiarkan orang sakit begitu saja? Kenapa kau tidak ada hati untuk membantunya?!" Sasuke mulai membentak.

"Aku tidak akan dengar apa-apa. Kalau kau sungguh pergi berarti kau tidak menyayangiku!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dengan kasar. "Kenapa? Kau takut, ya?!"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia lebih memilih menatap tetesan-tetesan air dari daun yang jatuh ke dalam air membentuk riak yang menurutnya mengagumkan daripada harus menatap wajah Sasuke yang dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan melebihi seramnya wajah Orochimaru-sensei.

"Sakura, kalau kau curiga, ikut saja denganku. Mudah, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

Sakura langsung menatap wajah Sasuke. "A-aku…" Sakura menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Sakura. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Kau pikir semudah itu kau bisa pergi seenaknya?! Apa maksudmu Karin jauh lebih penting dariku?"

"Sakura, kumohon. Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau merasa mencurigai kami, maka sebaiknya kau ikut saja untuk melihat kebenarannya. Aku sungguh menyayangimu, Saku. Ayolah…"

"Kau terlalu memperjuangkan Karin! Aku tidak mau ikut! Aku sama sekali tidak curiga padamu! Kau bahkan bela-belain memohon untuk itu?! Karin, Karin, selalu saja Karin. Kau juga mengacaukan acara jalan-jalan kita karena Karin. Apa kau menyukai Karin, Uchiha?!"

"Sakura! Kenapa kau begitu egois. Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Semua bermula karena Karin. Sejak kejadian itu…sejak kerja kelompok itu. Aku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku cemburu, Sasuke-kun! Kalau boleh, aku sangat ingin menggantikan posisi Karin waktu itu! Sasuke, karena kau memperjuangkannya, aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu lagi! Aku, aku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Iya! Aku egois! Aku egois karenamu, makanya aku minta maaf karena katamu aku egois!" Sakura kembali melanjutkan larinya.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama di tempat. Ia hanya menatap kepergian Sakura. "Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

-xXx-

"_Hah, Ino. Kenapa sekolah ini masa orientasinya begitu sulit."_

"_Begitulah orientasi, jidat."_

"_Masalahnya seusai istirahat, kita ditugaskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada teman yang lain. Aku 'kan belum mengenal semua orang di sekolah ini." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi._

"_Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan si Uchiha itu. Dia 'kan selalu membantumu. Bagaimana, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku bahkan belum tahu nama lengkapnya. Tapi ia selalu membantuku. __Apa ia tidak takut?"_

"_Untuk apa takut sama orang kayak kamu, dat?"_

"_Aku bisa menghajar mereka. Syu! Syu! Syu! Mereka akan terkapar satu-satu kalau berani menantangku." Sakura berlagak sedang menembak lawan._

"_Hah, sudahlah. Bicaramu saja ' tuh yang banyak!"_

.

.

.

"_Sasuke Uchiha /Sakura Haruno." panitia orientasi menyebutkan pasangan ungkapan cinta selanjutnya._

"_Hah?! Aku?!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan._

"_Baiklah, silakan maju dan ungkapkanlah perasaan kalian."_

_Sakura maju dengan gugup. Ia menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. "Ehm, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta." Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu._

"_Sudah SMA tapi belum tahu apa-apa? Dasar!" Sasuke mencibir Sakura. _

_Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Apa?!" Ia segera membuang muka._

"_Hah! Baiklah, aku yang akan memulainya!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada berat._

_Awalnya Sakura tertegun karena kali ini Sasuke membantunya (lagi). Tapi setelah mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang memalukan, jadinya ia ingin muntah saja dibuatnya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke memang romantis, tapi nada bicaranya itu lho, kayak mau nantang orang berkelahi. Sakura mengangguk-angguk saja._

"_Iya. A-aku mau." Sakura menjawab apa adanya. __Ia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan harus dikopelin dengan Sasuke. 'Sudahlah, yang penting 'kan sudah lewat.' batin Sakura. Saat hendak kembali ke deretan siswa, Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya._

"_Hei, aku tidak sedang bercanda tadi. Aku sungguh mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku, aku menyukaimu, Sakura Haruno!" teriak Sasuke._

_Semua penghuni di acara itu bungkam seketika. Sakura merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Bukan karena terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta mendadak atau terharu, tapi ia sungguh merasa dipermalukan._

"_Wah. Romantisnya. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto cengengesan._

"_Hn. Kau menerimaku 'kan? Ah, aku tahu kata-kataku memang tidak enak. Aku juga tak begitu pandai merangkai kata-kata cinta. Tapi aku serius mengatakannya. Sungguh!" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menjadi kikuk ketika dihadapkan dengan Sakura._

"_Kau sungguh menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura._

"_Hm. Aku menyukaimu sejak awal. Makanya, aku mencoba mendekatimu sedikit demi sedikit."_

"_Terima! Terima! Terima!" seluruh murid di tempat itu menyoraki Sakura._

_Sakura menghela napas. "Bagaimana, ya?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke._

"_Aku mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh! __Aku berjanji tidak akan mempermainkanmu!"_

_Sakura tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Ehm, kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku terima."_

_Ia pikir Sasuke adalah pria yang baik dan akan menjaga kata-katanya itu. Meskipun Sakura merasa ia masih belum menyukai Sasuke, tapi rasanya hari demi hari bersama Sasuke akan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pria itu nantinya._

-xXx-

Sakura tersenyum mengingat saat pertama Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kawaii! Semua berawal dari kejadian itu. Waktu itu manis sekali, ya! Kau sama sekali tidak ada sisi romantisnya…" Sakura berbicara entah pada siapa.

Sekarang Sasuke bukanlah orang spesial baginya lagi. Sakura sendirilah yang melakukannya. Ia berpikir Sasuke akan kesal dan bosan dengannya yang katanya egois itu. Cuaca semakin dingin saja. Sedingin dengan hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan membeku.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Rasanya Sasuke ingin membanting ponsel itu saja saat ini juga. Tapi, niat itu ia urungkan karena yang menelpon adalah Ino.

"Halo. Ada apa, Ino?"

"Sasuke! Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya. Sakura menelponku, katanya kalian terancam putus."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Sasuke hendak memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, namun tiba-tiba Ino mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Ada apa lagi, Ino?!" ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Itu, Sakura. Dia ingin bunuh diri! Ia ada di jembatan Konoha sekarang. Aku harus segera kesana untuk mencegahnya. Aku harap kau tak diam di tempat mendengar berita kekasihmu akan pergi begitu saja. Sudah!" Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ia terkikik bersama Tenten. "Yes! Aku pikir ini berhasil!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Sakura! Aku mohon kau tak boleh bersikap bodoh seperti itu." Sasuke panik seketika. Ia segera berlari menuju jembatan Konoha.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di jembatan Konoha. Ia terus berlari mencari sosok Sakura. 'Mungkinkah ia sudah melakukannya?! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!' batin Sasuke ketakutan.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura erat. "Kumohon kau tidak boleh bunuh diri seperti itu. Jangan berpikir sembarangan."

Sakura cengo sesaat. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Bunuh diri? Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri."

"Lalu, kenapa Ino mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Ino? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Ehm, kenapa masih di sini? Kenapa kau tidak segera menengok Karin?" Sakura langsung membuang muka. Ia lebih memilih menatap air sungai yang begitu tenang.

"Sakura, aku…"

Tiba-tiba muncul Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto di sana. Mereka mengelilingi Sasuke dan Sakura sambil memegang setangkai kembang api. Mereka tertawa riang. "Kalian?" Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Hahaha, **Happy SasuSaku Day**!" seru keempat orang tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura melongo. "Hah?"

"Maaf, ya. Tindakan kami agak berlebihan sampai membuat hubungan kalian harus terancam putus begini. Tapi, tolong berbaikanlah lagi. ini 'kan hari jadi kalian. Ayo!" ucap Ino.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Jadi, ini rencana busuk kalian?!" kata Sasuke mulai marah.

"Ehehe, sabar dulu, Sasuke. Ya, ini memang rencana kami. Kami ingin membuat kejutan di hari jadi kalian! Harusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku." ucap Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

GYUT! Sasuke merangkul leher Ino. Bertindak seolah-olah mencekiknya. "Dasar kau, pig!" kemudian Sasuke menatap Tenten, Hinata dan Naruto.

"Lalu kalian? Apa kalian juga dimanfaatkan oleh si pig ini?" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Ino.

Tenten gelagapan. "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi Ino memaksaku, jadinya aku ikut ju-"

"BOHONG!" Ino, Hinata dan Naruto meneriaki Tenten. "Bukannya kamu yang malah bersemangat ikut?" ucap Ino.

"Oh, hehehe…" Tenten menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Kalian ini!" jerit Sakura.

"Tidak hanya kami, sebenarnya Karin juga sudah kami manfaatkan!" kata Naruto.

"Karin?" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hehehe. Sebenarnya kisah Karin yang sakit itu di luar dari rencana kami. Tapi, karena kau tahu Ino itu liciknya selangit, maka ia juga bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjebakmu. Hehehehe, maaf, ya…" jelas Naruto.

"Iya, kami minta maaf. Karin juga minta maaf. Ia awalnya menolak permintaan ini. Tapi, Ino terus memaksanya, sih. Sebenarnya kami tidak ada maksud sampai memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tapi, akhirnya malah begini. Ayo, berbaikanlah kembali. Kami mohon!" kata Hinata lembut.

Naruto melemparkan setangkai mawar kepada Sasuke. "Hah? Ada apa ini?" Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ayo, ungkapkan perasaan kalian lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Hah?! Baiklah kalau begitu. Ehm, Sakura. Maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan? Kumohon…"

"Perbaiki sedikit, dong!" teriak Tenten dan Hinata tak terima.

"Kata-katamu memang romantis tapi nada bicaramu itu seperti mau mengajak berkelahi saja, Sasuke." timpal Naruto.

"Dasar, ia tidak mempelajari cinta dalam kehidupan SMA-nya. Ia tidak memiliki perkembangan soal cinta." Ino menambahkan lagi.

Sasuke mendeathglare keempat orang yang mengganggu kesempatan romantisnya itu. "Bisakah kalian diam?!"

"Ahaha, kami 'kan hanya menasihati. Lanjutkan!" ucap Naruto takut.

Sasuke menunduk malu, kemudian menyodorkan bunga mawar itu. "Kumohon. Dengan ini kau mau menerimaku kembali, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk. Ia pun mulai menangis. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Tidak. Aku yang salah."

SRUK! SRUK! Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku menerimamu." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Arigatou."

-xXx-

"Dengar! Karena kami baru saja jadian, maka kalian harus mentraktir kami!" teriak Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Hah?! Enak saja!" tolak Ino.

"Ah, tak lupa juga sebagai penebusan kesalahan kalian! Bagaimana?" tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Aku tidak ingin uangku habis!" Naruto nangis bombay.

"Kalian ingin menanggung dosa, ya. Padahal 'kan kalian 'sahabat' kami. Sekalian kita harus menjenguk Karin! Mengingat kalian juga memanfaatkannya!" Sakura pun menimpali.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura! Baiklah, akan kami traktir, deh! Hari ini juga kita jenguk Karin saja, ya!" ucap Ino. Hinata, Ino, Naruto dan Tenten berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mendiskusikan hal ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. "Ayo!" Sakura pun berjalan hendak menghampiri sahabatnya. Namun, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya.

"Eh?!" CUP! Akhirnya dapat deh, hadiah ciuman indah di hari istimewa itu juga.

**-FIN-**

**Yeaaayyy, akhirnya selesai juga. Minna-sama, maaf ceritanya gaje dan endingnya kurang pas. Feelnya kayaknya kurang kuat #barunyadar. Mohon maaf ya.**

**Happy SasuSaku Fanday, minna-sama. Semoga kisah SasuSaku di anime Naruto akan menjadi 'endless love' dan 'Happy Ending', seperti kisah cinta mereka dalam fic ku ini. Semoga nantinya SasuSaku akan bersama. Itu harapanku sebagai Savers. Aamiin…  
Bagaimana dengan kalian? Author mau dengar juga nih!**

**Hahaha :D**


End file.
